closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Atomic Cartoons/Summary
''Logo descriptions by WetPaintLogo1993 and SomeGuyWithASega'' ''Logo captures by ClosingLogosHD'' ''Video captures courtesy of szjdfgsALT and Pepsi9072'' Background: Atomic Cartoons is a Canadian animation studio founded in 1999 by Trevor Bentley, Mauro Casalese, Rob Simmons, and Rob Davies. They are best known for their work on Flash animated cartoons for Canadian networks like YTV and Teletoon. In 2015, Atomic was acquired by Thunderbird Entertainment. 1st Logo (1999-2008) AtomicCartoons2004.png Hqdefaultatomiccartoons.jpg Logo: On a paper background, a blue pencil with Atomic Cartoons's web address (atomiccartoons.com) on it scribbles the Atomic Cartoons logo on the paper background. The pencil then goes offscreen, the paper background turns into blue and white light rays and the sketch turns into the real Atomic Cartoons logo. Variants: *On Seasons 1-2 of Atomic Betty, we see the main character, Betty, jumping and performing a spin-kick in a green room. Then, a white flash appears on the screen to reveal the final result of the logo. *On Season 3 episodes of Atomic Betty (also known as Atomic Betty: Mission Earth), the logo's background is plain dark blue. *On some Atomic Betty S1 episodes including the pilot "Atomic Roger/Toxic Talent" and "Furball for the Sneeze/Maximus Displeasure" during its U.S. domestic airing (even when the show was premiered on Cartoon Network in 2004), a still version of this logo on a white background exists. FX/SFX: Everything, all done in Flash animation. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: *At the end of the first two seasons of Atomic Betty, we hear Betty offscreen, saying "Atomic Betty reporting for duty. Hya!", carrying over the M6 and Teletoon logos. She was voiced by Caribbean/Canadian actress-singer and songwriter Tajja Isen. *At the end of Captain Flamingo, we hear a narrator (Peter Keleghan) saying "Captain Flamingo! Supports wildlife everywhere.", carrying over the Phillipine Animation Studios and YTV logos. *On the Atomic Betty S2 holiday special "The No-L Nine", the ending half of the song "La la la la la" (carried from the closing credits) is heard throughout after the Breakthrough Entertainment logo, and the tail end finishes over the sped-up version of the 1997 Teletoon logo. Isen, at the age of 15, recorded and performed the ending duet of the song. Availability: Rare. Appears on shows produced by them at the time, like the first three seasons of Captain Flamingo and Atomic Betty. Look for reruns of these shows on YTV and Teletoon. The season 1 episodes of Atomic Betty can be found on Starz Kids and Family. Editor's Note: *Original Variant: None to Minimal. The sudden transition to the logo can catch some off-guard, but it's harmless. *Atomic Betty Seasons 1-2 Variant: None to Minimal. The sudden appearance of Betty spin-kicking may catch some off-guard, but in general again it's harmless. *Still Variant: None. It's a cute (and harmless, but bland) logo. Final Note: This original logo was officially ended on early 2008, and is well-remembered by those who grew up in Canada watching Flash-animated cartoons from the company during the era throughout the years in Canadian television. Betty (Tajja Isen), who became the show's main character (but also the Galactic Guardian herself), was featured in the logo's variant on seasons 1-2, especially the fact that Canadian voice actor Len Carlson's legacy continues. 2nd Logo (2008-) Atomic_logo_w_Thunderbird_byline.png Logo: On a black background, a small red dot appears in the middle of the screen, while a stylized speech bubble zooms in inside the dot. Next, the dot explodes into an assortment of shapes and colors, while a red stylized box turns around and towards the viewer while zooming in. As the box settles into position, it rapidly "bounces" forth and back towards the viewer, changing its color from red to the SMPTE color bars and then back to red, while the white "Atomic Cartoons", set in a Impact-like font, appear rather frantically inside the box and a triangle grows at the bottom-right of the box, resulting in a stylized speech bubble with a white border; as this happens, a second burst of shapes and colors occurs behind the logo. Byline: There is a byline below that reads "A Thunderbird Company". Variants: *A still version of this logo being stretched out on a white background exists on Transformers: Rescue Bots. It also appears with the Thunderbird byline on both Minecraft Mini Series: Challenge of the Spooky Isles (black background version) and 101 Dalmatian Street (white background version). *On early episodes of Rocket Monkeys, we see Gus and Wally's rocketship, leaving behind the Atomic Cartoons logo, looking metallic than usual as it settles in the center. FX/SFX: The shapes bursting, the box turning and the logo forming. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Current. Seen on the fourth season of Captain Flamingo. Also seen on some episodes of Rocket Monkeys. Seen on current programs. The Thunderbird byline variant is also seen on the season 7 episodes of Max and Ruby. Also appears on the PBS Kids TV series, Molly of Denali. Don't expect this to be seen on Beat Bugs. Editor's Note: Minimal. The dark background, the box zooming in, and bouncing and the shape bursting might not sit well with some; otherwise, it's a harmless logo. Category:Family and Animation Category:Television production companies of Canada Category:Canada Category:Special logos